Too special to die
by SubmissiveWings
Summary: "French, billionaire, muscular, Dominant. Yes, that Alpha Levi who appeared in the town last week. Raw, carnal and animalistic. The problem? I might or might have not provoked the short fucker and now he's after me! Any more questions?" Alternative Universe, Riren, Omegaverse.


_**Too special to die**_

**Summary:** "French, billionaire, muscular, Dominant. Yes, that Alpha Levi who appeared in the town last week. Raw, carnal and animalistic. The problem? I might or might have not provoked the short fucker and now he is after me! Any more questions?" A.U., Riren, Omegaverse.

* * *

_**Couple:**_** Levi Ackerman x Eren Yeager (Riren, Ereri)**

* * *

**Warnings for this story**: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha Levi, Omega Eren, discrimination, usage of sexual toys, caretaking, masturbating, blow jobs, hand jobs, biting, back-scratching, hair-pulling, licking, slapping, knotting, sucking, mating cycles/in heat, self-lubrication, first time, loss of virginity, multiple orgasms, throw-me-against-the-wall-and-fuck-me-senseless sex (and normal-as-they-can-be sex scenes), possessiveness, jealousy, self-worth issues, 'fuck-you-for-making-me-fall-on-my-knees-for-your-manliness', BDSM elements, protective Levi, 'let-me-hear-you', angst, watching from afar, BAMF! Eren, Extra BAMF! Levi, Transexual Hange, fingers as well as lips fetish, and of course raw, carnal, and animalistic Levi. Oh, and the fluff! And the unexpected kisses and sweet touches.

Let's not forget **THE PLOT** and the **SLOW BUILD**. Sorry and not so sorry? Hahaha!

More warnings will be added later.

**Rated M for explicit sexual content, adult language, graphic depictions of violence.**

* * *

There are two songs that can be considered themes for this alternative universe fanfiction: _'Florence and the Machine- The hardest of hearts'_ consisting Eren's perspective and for Levi's point of view: _'Florence and the Machine- Howl'_.

Eren can say that Levi has the hardest of hearts even if that's just partially true. But Levi is _Levi_. He doesn't show, he howls and takes.

Just open a new tab, type Youtube and give them a shot. They are fascinating songs and are really creating a special mood.

* * *

Prologue Beta-ed by the amazing Nikkorin (from AO3)! Thank her, read her fics, give her compliments because without her this massive thing would have remained full of grammar mistakes.

This beautiful fandom needs more fanfictions with the Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics. Such a beautiful kink and all of you are throwing it away like shit! So here I am taking the problem in my own small hands. Be rough with me because this is my first fanfiction ever. Rough is good!

For the innocent, little bastards who don't understand what an 'Omegaverse' is, don't you worry, kids! Mummy is here to explain everything in a few sentences, because unfortunately I can't copy and paste a link here for you to access it.

'**Omegaverse**' itself, as a whole, is a kink trope where the general behavior is based on the animal hierarchical system. All the following quotes were MOSTLY taken from 'fanlore':

"**Trope**: A very wide term that basically means a media stereotype. For example, the standard 'goth girl' character is a trope, because she shows up in TV shows, books, fanfiction, etc a lot. Tropes can be everything from characters, to relationships, to concepts. High school AU's are a trope, because they show up all the time in fanfiction. Tropes aren't inherently good or bad, they're just a way to categorize things. The A/B/O verse is a trope."

"**A/B/O dynamics**: Somewhat like an adjusted version of wolf pack dynamics, but limited to two people in a romantic relationship instead of a pack. Not to be mistaken for being werewolves; they don't shift into wolves, and they don't have fangs, claws, fur, etc. They're entirely human, except in the way they relate to each other and form relationships."

Every writer can create their own unique 'Omegaverse' universe. But the basics are the same:

"**Alphas'** are generally dominant and able to impregnate Omegas. Male Alphas usually have a knot when aroused."

"**Betas **are subordinate to Alphas and may or may not be able to impregnate Omegas; in some fanworks Betas aren't present and the trope is known as Alpha/Omega, in others they take the role and functions of Omegas and Omegas aren't present."

"**Omegas** are generally lowest on the hierarchy (although in some fanworks Omegas are rare and prized). Male Omegas are self-lubricating and have the ability to become (OR NOT) pregnant, sometimes referred to as being bred or mated. Lovers may form pair-bonds with a special connection with telepathic or empathetic qualities. Paired Alphas may be jealous and possessive of their mate, while the Omega may become submissive. Omegas and Alphas may go into heat and need to have sex."

"**Knotting** is a kink based on the bulbus glandis, 'an erectile tissue structure on the penis of canid mammals where one member of the sexual pairing possesses borderline animal-like traits such as a penis with a knot at the base that can swell to lock the male inside his partner, tying them together for a period of time until the knot deflates."

"**Bonding** defines the action of two characters who want to get connected psychically or emotionally, possibly even telepathically, in an often predestined and permanent bond such as soulmates. Often contains intense emotional or physical scenes of the bonding process itself."

"**Heat** refers to a phenomenon in which a character undergoes an estrus-like mating cycle in which they experience heightened sexual drive and the strong desire to mate or reproduce offspring."

Like I said everyone can create their own 'Omegaverse' view. Here is an aspect that you won't find in other fanfictions but is a central idea in this fanfic. Sex for Alphas is impossible without a claim (a biting). The biting always comes natural and it doesn't necessary means bonding. Read the chapter for more information.

There are more things than just what I related here but I can't manage making this author note much more longer so if you want to find more you can private message me anytime or use Google as your best fucking buddy. *winks* Got it, kiddos?

Enjoy this little shit now, if you can!

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_When you least expect it, love destroys you, and there is nothing left but silence so pervasive that nothing will ever be the same again._

I had been too atrocious to live from the start.

…

From the day I took my first breath…

"I refuse to believe this! That _thing_ is not my child! My child is an Alpha!"

…

To kindergarten…

"You're such a big freak. Who would want to play with a male Omega? You shouldn't exist! Daddy always says that, when he sees a specimen like you… Omegas should only be girls. You aren't a girl and it's gross! Yuck!"

…

Primary school…

"Daddy, when I become a grown-up, I wanna be a Beta or an Alpha. I'm still undecided. If I change, then the other kids will stop making fun of me, right? And mommy can come back."

My father turned his head and the saddest smile his lips could form worked its way across the man's face. In that moment I realized that it was fruitless. There really was no place for me in this world.

…

Secondary school…

"So thin! But he is indeed very cute."

"You keep saying that because you're a Beta. Let me tell you the truth. Eren is the ugliest. I am a true Omega and because of that, I'm the most beautiful and the most amazing, not him. My Alpha can say the same thing."

"You don't and can't have an Alpha yet. We are only at the beginning of middle school."

"Shut up, Beta! In a few years I'll even have my own children."

Their voices were so clear, but apparently it didn't matter that I could hear them.

A Beta was the best decision after all.

…

"Eren, why is there blood on your face again?"

"Dad, I've decided. I'm going to be a Beta."

"Eren, what happened?"

"Alphas are worse than Omegas and one day I'll be the one destroying them all."

…

"You're really strong for an Omega, beating them like that. I re-really meant it yesterday. You're not ugly or anything. Don't let them put you down."

"Thank you, Armin..."

…

"Don't make a bad impression or I'll have to punish you. What is it you need to do?"

"Submit." I continued in a barely audible voice. "In front of the adults and their Alpha daughter. If she wants to bite me, I have to let her."

"Good. Don't let her see your disturbing scars. Don't make eye contact. Head low. Not a word. What's the girl's name again?"

"Mikasa."

…

"Stop it!"

"Eren…"

"I don't need your help, I don't need YOU and I don't need your protection. So piss off! You live with me now because I pitied you."

"Eren…"

"I might be an Omega and you're an Alpha but that doesn't give you any right over me. Remember that I killed people! Alphas! And I can still do it."

Her eyes changed but there was no fury in them.

"I saved you barely two days ago. You'll never be stronger than me. Does that make you mad, Mikasa? Being weaker than an Omega? …Deal with it!"

"Why did you give me your scarf?" The red material that was previously mine was gently wrapped around her pale neck. She hadn't dared to give it back and ended up keeping it, just like a souvenir.

The mild wind of spring was blowing through my hair as I watched two of my Alpha classmates on the ground, beaten and unconscious by none other than me. The rest of them had run away.

They had tried to touch me over and over again , like they did every single day. I felt dirty.

I turned my back to Mikasa and started walking away.

…

"You can't be immune! My son can't be immune! It… it worked for the rest of the Omega males! Why you, son? Why only you?"

I was watching through heavy eyelids how my own father, babbling and in a half crazy state, was piercing my skin over and over again with a needle while blood rushed out from the wounds he was leaving behind. My wrists were tied down and my skin was burning like it had been signed with hot iron. I was wondering how many days passed since he started this. I hoped that Mikasa was okay and that dad wasn't enacting experiments on her too.

_'It's all your fault! You wanted to change! You told him you didn't want to live as an Omega!'_

"D-dad…n-no…"

"I tried, Eren."

"No m-more…"

"I tried, and I failed."

"Please, no more! Oh, God, stop!"

"Maybe you really were meant to be an Omega after all."

…

"W-what happened?"

"Someone kidnapped you, Eren."

"I don't… I don't remember."

"It's okay now. Don't cry."

"Don't leave me, Mikasa!"

"I swear to you, Eren, I swear that for you I will get stronger."

"I don't want to be alone anymore…"

…

"It's going to get worse in high school."

"I know."

"We still have two more years though. But we will always stick together, no matter what, right? I mean… you, me and Mikasa."

"Yeah."

…

"Do you even know what a heat is? Can you at least imagine the pain you …?"

"I don't want to do it! This is what you want now, dad? To sell me to some big, macho Alpha who will make me their sexual slave for the rest of my pitiful life? Isn't it enough that you're spending less and less time with us? Where are you going, dad? What are you even doing?"

"WE won't be talking about this. I am talking about YOU here."

"It's because of mom, isn't it?"

"No."

"It's because I look more like her with each passing day? Because I make you remember her? Because I was born a monster and she left?"

Dad's fist suddenly hit the table. I flinched feeling shame and anger tear through me at my father outburst. There were instincts pushing me, tempting me to run to my small, cold nest, to hide and never bare my ugly head out ever again but I refused to be the stereotypical Omega everyone wanted. I refused to be what I was born to be. It was my life. My choice.

"An Omega without an Alpha's pheromones on their skin during the first heat will die a painful, futile death. There are tests conducted by countless experts on the subject. No Omega can survive alone during that crucial moment and this is the truth! No one can change that, not even you!"

"Then I choose death!"

…

"When the moment will come, will you let me help you, Eren?" Her fingers were warm on my scalp.

Mikasa was always gentle, hugging me tight when my basic instincts would take over and I retracted into her embrace. Omegas were needy, easily scared and couldn't resist without human touch for long. They needed love, encouragement and guidance and it was impossible for my Beta father to grant me what I was in need of in moments like these when I wasn't myself.

Though, the question still resonated in my head. I still had my own judgment.

"No, Mikasa, you're my sister."

Her hand fell.

…

"Eren, you know very well that this can be dangerous. It can destroy your unique smell."

"Come on, Armin. It's just a smell. Who cares? I don't need it anyway."

"Don't say that. You need your smell to be courted and to mate."

"You know very well that what you're saying will never happen!"

"Eren, your father didn't let you use them for a reason. Also to be honest you have the most beautiful and complex Omega smell that I've ever encountered. Don't do that to yourself."

"…"

"What?"

"I thought you had a crush on that big Alpha college student you always stalk near the central library."

"Your level of stupidity just reached 100%. Why in the name of everything are you my best friend?"

"…"

"That's right. No one can answer that... It was just a compliment, dumbass." His eyes were truly honest.

"Did you at least tell him, Armin?"

Armin's eyes lowered. "No, I never will. I will always be someone he never knew existed." His eyes watered.

"He left?

"He left."

…

"I want to start taking the pills when I start high school."

"That's in two months."

"Yes."

"Do you know the effects of these pills?"

"A pill per day eliminates my smell for the respective day marking me as a Beta. The Alphas' noses can't detect it."

"Do you know what adverse effects these pills can have on you?"

"If I use them for more years without a pause, I can permanently lose my Omega scent, remaining scentless like a Beta forever. Also if my body doesn't accept them, they will trigger a very intense heat. Don't worry though, there's only a one in a million chance for that to actually happen."

"Are you ready for the risks in case everything backfires, in case your first heat will be worse than it should be?"

"No." The omelet tasted bitter and bitter by the second. Dad was avoiding my gaze and Mikasa was deathly quiet.

"I'm not lying, dad. I'll never be ready. All I can hope for is that there won't be a bad ending for me so soon. I've never wanted anything as much as I want these pills. Please, let me be happy just for once."

The silence that followed was my only answer and I took it as approval.

…

And high school.

By now I knew that something was definitely wrong with me. There was so much anger inside which wanted to crawl out of my core.

Was it alright that I directed it toward them, the unfamiliar Alphas that always cornered me in the bathrooms at school or at the corner of the street without a reason, just for fun, just to get their hands on another hole to fuck? After all, it was very well known that male Omegas couldn't get pregnant.

I thought high school would be different but even with the pills they immediately knew I was an unmated Omega. I wasn't well-built like a typical Alpha and not as tall as the normal Betas. I was standing out in the crowd and I couldn't blend in. I wasn't like Marco or Bertholdt.

"Connie, I don't know where that fucking scream came from but no one is here. Let's go back before Marco comes and..."

"Holy shit! Eren? That's Eren! Jean, it's Eren! What is he…?"

"What the…? Yeager? Stop! Yeager!"

It was only the first day of high school and the first time I had nearly killed someone. And then Jean had to come and started yelling.

Why was he here?

_'Screw you Jean. I don't need your tiny Alpha mojo to save me. Doesn't he remember that I broke his nose earlier today?'_

"Damn it, Yeager! Who the fuck did you just beat to death? Get your fucking crazy ass away from that body!"

There it was. The Alpha tone. A command. It was making my skin tingle with repulsion.

I hated it.

The body beneath me could hardly be recognized as human anymore. It was hard to think, to perceive and to see but the image of his bloody nose which was in such an unnatural angle remained imprinted in my broken mind. I was a monster in more ways than just one.

The clouds of anger soon perished leaving behind thrums of pain and the horrible smell of fresh blood. Some of my fingers were broken in a grotesque way and the skin of my knuckles had peeled away in a few places. Soon panic began to take over and everything became a blur. Everything was so simple textured, so black and white, so full of taste but yet so bland.

I could perceive everything on my tongue, from the pack of gum Connie hid in his pocket to what Jean actually ate for breakfast. The worst smell of all was Jean's distinct Alpha smell which made me want to bleach my mouth. The scent of refined black coffee and rain moistening the earth actually made me gag. I found it repulsive. It was like every fiber of my being had already labeled it disgusting and I decided that hating it was the best decision.

What was going on? Was I trembling? I felt so weak and hot.

Almost like a roller coaster another weird feeling suddenly punched me in the gut. The exterior pain began to fade, bringing numbness instead. There was nothing that could compare with the pain that erupted right after. Something was quickly burning me alive from the inside out without mercy. It was like a creature of fire climbing mercilessly through my very being and crushing my insides, ripping them from my body.

I screamed.

I hadn't cared about the emptiness that had been brought into my body after I took the first pill that morning. For the first time in my life I had been truly happy. For the rest of the day that emptiness remained, buzzing somewhere in the back of my mind, but I ignored it.

The pain was pure hell. I didn't feel alive any longer. I screamed again…or maybe I hadn't really stopped.

There were dynamic threats around me and I wasn't ready for them. I couldn't protect myself! Where was my nest? I needed to hide and prepare.

Prepare? Prepare for what?

Cold hands were now touching my face. I wanted them to stop, screaming and trying to shake them off or punch the one who held me but I couldn't. It was then that their smell surrounded me, the tangy aroma of sweet cherries and pasta. More importantly, it was another Omega and it was somehow reassuring.

"Connie, get Jean out of here now!"

Marco?

"Eren, I need you to calm down!"

Why was he whispering in my ear?

"Eren, please concentrate! Get hold of your instincts. Fight them!"

What was going on?

"I am going to take you home. Do you have an Alpha who can help you?"

Alpha? Help me?

_'Also if my body doesn't accept them, they will trigger a very intense heat. Don't worry though, there's only a one in a million chance for that to actually happen._ _ **'** _

Like a flip of a switch, I suddenly realized that the emptiness and the burning was a sign. I was that one in a million. I was now in heat and I was going to die in a filthy dark place after being raped by some faceless Alpha.

I was told I was crazy, stupid, and a suicidal bastard for hating Alphas. Maybe I was. But I always stood for honor. It was my bastion, my only hope in the solace of the night and my armor of protection during the day. Alphas didn't love male Omegas. We were subspecies, slaves that could be bought and were not regarded as humans with rights. We were without independence, just a quick fuck for an Alpha when their actual mate, a female Omega, refused to satisfy. That was our definition.

I would rather die than let a monster that just saw me as a sexual toy put their hands on my skin!

I pushed Marco away with all my strength ignoring his cry of surprise and ran in the opposite direction.

All my willpower, all my wishes and all my thoughts were gone. The pain from before had stopped spreading and all that remained were my fully awakened instincts and building anger. Run, hide… kill the monsters if they come too close!

Dashing into an alley I began to weave in and around trashcans and scurrying rats, letting myself be swallowed by the darkness of night. The alley smelled of week old rubbish and everything foul, but I hoped the space was narrow enough for people not to be able to see me my form hiding in the dark.

However, I was wrong.

They smelled me instead, like a predator smells their pray in the distance. At first it was only two who followed me with hallow eyes and maniacal laughs. I was ready to fight them, forgetting the pain from my back side and my broken fingers, but then another three appeared trapping me in the alley for good. Apparently that wasn't enough for life to show me how much I was hated. Other people who passed down the street also smelled me and came to take a look at what was going on, however when they saw that I was a male Omega, they laughed and encouraged the other Alpha's, telling them that I deserved it.

One by one, they fell at my feet, blood gushing everywhere, their screams a silent treatment for my soul. There was so much rage that I was crying because of it or maybe the pain had gotten so bad that my body couldn't take it anymore. I kicked more faces that night than I could remember ever doing in my life and yet they still kept coming.

A big group of muscular Alphas made their appearance next and I knew I couldn't fight all of them at once. My pants were soaked with the natural lubricant my body was producing and I didn't dare to look at my hands or concentrate on the immense burning.

"Man, look at this free meat, waiting for us like a good pussy cat!"

"I don't think this is a good idea," one of them said.

"And why not, Thomas? Scared of finally fucking someone?"

They all laughed.

"We… we have special orders. We should hunt the 'The Wings of Freedom' not fuck Omegas in heat. I'll… I'll report you to Reiner if you hurt him."

"Shut the fuck up! We're 'The Titans'. We're the fucking law around here and at the moment I don't give a shit about Rivaille or what his name is and his gang. Y'all watch and learn on how I'm gonna make this bitch submit and suck my cock like the good slut he is."

Each one of them smelled so bad, worse than Jean, worse than the people I already beat up. I fell onto my knees and started vomiting. My eyes half opened and were unfocused and I saw blood coming out of my mouth. The Alpha then had stopped coming closer.

"I- I think he's sick. Let's head back," Thomas tried again. Someone from behind him punched him in the jaw silencing him.

I couldn't give up. I couldn't give them the satisfaction of winning. If I was going down, I was going down with dignity. I rose back to my feet all but hyperventilating. The Alpha started walking toward me again and I slightly regained my breath.

"Touch me, you fucking motherfucker, and I'll destroy you!"

My voice was hoarse as if these were the first words I spoke that night and perhaps they would be my last. A painful hit to my gut made me fall and everything began spinning as I felt my head collide with the cold cement. There was nothing left of me anymore. It was over, I was going under. A hand grabbed my neck and squeezed trying to cut off my breathing and the sound of a zipper was the only thing my ears could discern.

And somehow, in that moment, I smelled the ocean… so cold and majestically powerful. It was so peaceful in the deep waters. It was breaking apart my being, carrying the pieces away with it. For a monster like me, the waves were heaven. Wasn't that my dream… to see the ocean with Armin one day? Oh, the irony. I was going to die, but at least I was dying in the arms of the ocean.

The pressure then miraculously disappeared. I wanted to take another breath of air so much… I wanted to feel the smell of the ocean over me and in me, again and again. There was the sound of something snapping that made me remember the sensation, the sound bones made when they were crushed under force.

Screams soon followed and when I finally opened my eyes, the bulkier man who had been assaulting me was trying to hide in a corner. Someone else, clearly smaller than him in height was asserting dominance over the area around the beaten bodies. Though, when I said dominance, it was actually an understatement. The angry pheromones the new Alpha was producing were catastrophic and suffocating. It was clear that he could beat someone just with the power of it alone.

It was then that the tall Alpha realized that there was no escape for him.

"Ri-Rivaille! Don't kill me, don't…"

Just then I saw the other male who was on his feet unharmed some meters behind the pissed Alpha.

Thomas.

"Thomas, you fucking traitor!" It seemed that I wasn't the only one who spotted him.

A leg hit reduced everything to silence and the man that had tried to abuse me fell like a sack of potatoes.

The true power of an Alpha can be measured on how much they can remain calm and composed in front of an Omega in heat. That had been a very popular belief for decades. The mysterious Alpha ignored me completely, not even acknowledging my existence. He was powerful, superior in every way and I could bet that he knew it as well. Somewhere deep down it hurt to know that even for that Alpha I wasn't anything more than dirt under his nail.

Thomas was another story though. It was clear that he lost in front of his instincts, eyeing me with blatant hunger in his eyes. When he stepped forward, I didn't have time to think of something that could get me somewhere safe but in the next second a fist- which wasn't mine- met Thomas's face, breaking his nose.

The short Alpha passed an order and I gave little thought on what he said to the other. All I could focus on was that voice.

It was cosmic.

Deep, smoky, and like pure velvet, ready to pass commands every hour of the day. It was one that demanded respect and held a tone that made me think of him possessing very remarkable, sly intelligence. He possessed a slow, almost lazy sounding accent. When he spoke again I heard it perfectly. French.

Thomas left, carrying with him the massive man who tried to hurt me and then the French Alpha turned his head and watched me from the shadows. He slowly made a "tch" in indignation or perhaps disgust and turned to leave.

I shouldn't care about the knot that formed my throat. What had I expected? The anger was now back full force. I didn't need anyone, even if my body was asking for it! I would live and pass the heat. And if I would die, all I wanted was to die with self-respect. I felt like I was already fading, as if I were meant to be forgotten, erased from the world. I had been born a male Omega after all, an impossible survivor in an endless loop of life that should never be known.

The Alpha started walking, his muscular back getting further and further away with each step, taking with him the scent of the ocean. In the end I couldn't see the ocean but at least I had the memory of its smell. I was happy.

The pain had returned in full doses and I bit my lower lip hard, hoping that the Alpha would disappear soon. I wouldn't scream in front of him. Something wet touched my cheeks and I didn't realize that I had started crying until a quiet sob made its way out of my throat. I knew I needed to move to another spot but I couldn't make myself move even an inch.

There were no steps anymore and my body was beginning to turn cold. Maybe I was much closer to dying than I thought. The stars were sparkling in blurry motions... If only I could close my eyes faster.

Footsteps returned again but now they were coming toward me. Another Alpha who wanted to fuck me? I was more than ready to bite my tongue and end everything once and for all, but it seemed that the one who was coming predicted what I was going to do, so they hurried their steps.

The "tch" sound resonated like a melody through my ears once more and I opened my eyes. When did I close them? I raised my head again and he was there, in front of me. The French Alpha was back and I sobbed again, finally welcoming the darkness.

…

"Shh, you are safe now. Stop crying."

"I… i-it h-hurts. P-please, ma-make it stop."

"I will. But I need to treat your wounds first. I need you to stand still. Can you do that for me?"

It was warm again. Who was talking to me? The voice was so beautiful and so calm and the touches on both my arms were gentle and sublime. And my ocean was there, the smell continuing to tease and torment me. It was my ocean, wasn't it? Of course it was. It was mine and I needed to feel it because I didn't know when it would disappear again. I begged it to stay for the first time and it didn't.

"You begged who?"

Could this person read my mind or had I said the last sentence out loud?

"The o-ocean. To stay…"

…

Peace, warmness and a weird content feeling settled over my body like a second skin delivering me toward blissful happiness. But soon enough the current of happiness became too hard to handle… I wasn't used with it after all. It was too much and not long after something in me started to feel insecure. The burning emptiness was still there scratching and shouting at me and the person who was currently playing with my hair wasn't doing anything to help me. Why? Did they want to make me happy and after playing with me, crush me like a bug?

The person shifted from above me, making me want to cry and open my eyes but my own mouth sighed instead, and my body refused to move. The pressure of his weight on me made me feel extraordinary safe, protected and loved. Was that an Omega thing that I didn't know about? Why wasn't it painful to feel him on my skin?

His hand moved from my hair and after some painful seconds, he placed it flat on my stomach massaging the area tenderly, taking my sigh as an indication of distress. Somewhere down the line, my legs had circled his waist but I didn't remember doing so, and then my arms were brought above my head. There were so many pieces of missing memories. It was very scary.

"You're such a beautiful idiot, brat."

It took me a minute to sort the oddly sweet words whispered from against my neck. I had a feeling I had heard that voice before but in that moment I couldn't place my finger on it. He had such a crazy, stunning accent.

The words that followed were in another language, mystical and incomprehensible and it wasn't until just then that my brain registered that the first sentence had been, in fact, in English.

…

He was always careful with his touches, not to linger too much, not to be rough or too intimate. At first it was pleasant, the essence of his touches transmitting friendly vibes- a caress on my forehead, a hand passing through my hair, massages- making all of me accept them without opposition. And then I wasn't afraid anymore and he had smelled it. The hugs came next and they were like a light in the dark, extinguishing my pain and stopping my tears. For the first time in my life I felt cared for to such an extent that I didn't know where I started and where I ended. My eyes just couldn't stay open and my other senses were what I had left to feel him all.

But then the burning disappeared and the emptiness was all that remained, killing me. It hurt and made any source of happiness disappear. He was hugging me naked but was completely calm and in control, spreading his scent all around me, building and rebuilding a big nest, kissing my skin and in return, letting me smell the spot on the neck where his Alpha smell was the strongest. But he never put his body too close to mine and I hated it… craved it, and desired it. I wanted him to put himself into me roughly, to finally fuck me so everything could come to a stop… the wetness, the wantonness, the pain. And yet he resisted it like it was nothing.

Soon the emptiness bought the burning back worse than ever and his comforting words and touches got no response anymore. When he got up from my nest, everything cried: my instincts, my being and my body. He was leaving me. Was he finally sick of me?

"Shitty-eyes!" The Alpha's commanding voice was back. It wasn't the voice that he used with me. "Go and buy me all the Omega sex toys you can get."

Wait, what?

A muffed female voice could be heard between my quiet sobs and when I finally opened my eyes again, his back greeted me but this time pale and naked. He was standing at the edge of the bed, talking to someone on the phone.

"Don't ask questions, you fuck-face. You have ten minutes, no more, no less."

I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer because I was so exhausted but I really wanted to see his face. Just two seconds, two seconds… yet they closed exactly as he turned his neck.

…

"Oh, God! It reeks here! Jesus almighty! I had a feeling your dick is damn big, but I didn't wish to see it today. Jesus fucking Christ… is that an Omega in your bed?"

"Shut the fuck up already, you psycho! Scare him and I'm going to shove these up your ass in a very dry, painful way."

"No worries, I'll relax my muscles."

A slap.

"Ouch! You damn sadistic midget!"

Was that a woman?

"So, can I, can I, boss? Can I make an experimental touch? It's been a long time since I touched an Omega in heat and this one is obviously very strong by the…"

A powerful growl erupted in the room making me flinch. Was it my fault? I didn't want…I didn't. Instinctively, I hugged myself into a ball and hid my head. He was there in an instant, nearly touching me everywhere.

"Get out!"

I thought he was talking to me when the woman responded quietly instead.

"I am sorry. I really am. I won't touch what's yours. I swear."

It was quiet for a long time before the Alpha made me relax and uncurl myself from the bad position.

The woman talked again.

"I've never smelled something so overwhelming before. Did you… did you mate him?"

"No."

"Do you plan to?"

I didn't like her.

"No."

"How can you resist? You're… you're still yourself!"

I wanted her gone. If she hadn't been a Beta I would have probably attacked her by now.

The Alpha didn't respond, too preoccupied with massaging my scalp and drying my tears.

"He's very cute though," she whispered cautious not to make him angry.

"I know."

His voice was surprisingly soft.

"Just take good care of him, okay? I'll find my way out."

The relief that flooded me after she was gone made me shiver.

…

There wasn't just the smell of the ocean. It was so well hidden, like a small treasure. He carried a sandalwood odor which could be described as the most refreshing smell someone's nose could ever perceive. If I thought that the ocean was heaven, my new discovery was a godsend.

I wish I had asked someone before on what I truly smelt like.

…

Someone was crying.

It was low but a little uncomfortable, my Omega instincts raising its head and whining in distress. They were pushing me to get up and help the person. It was in my nature to want the best for everyone after all, but I felt so good, so light headed and so satisfied. It was hard to rip myself away from that.

When I opened my eyes it was bright. A window was open, making the warm, morning air ravish my face. A clock was ticking annoyingly somewhere in the room and it really got my attention since it sounded kind of special, like small bells tolling by a gracious hand.

I tried to move and for the first time in what seemed like forever I found out that I could, but something was holding me back. I gasped in shock when I saw that I was wrapped very tightly in blankets. I was practically in a cocoon.

When I finally got to stand over the edge of the bed I started checking myself out. Shockingly my hair was faintly wet, meaning I had been bathed and I was also wearing clothes… even socks. The blue bunnies on them were kind of cute though and I wanted to giggle and move my toes. Was I drunk or something? What was wrong with me?

From the looks of it I was in a large bedroom and it didn't resemble a hotel room at all. The cleanness of the room was easily overwhelming and it made my head dizzy for a few seconds. Was there a person on this planet that could make a room so clean?

The crying that woke me had actually come from a television situated in the corner. A drama was playing and from the looks of it, the Omega heroine had gotten cheated on. Whoever left the television on did a great job of killing the silence.

Even fully awake, it was hard to sort my memories out and to turn them over in my head. Why was I here in the first place?

_'You're such a beautiful idiot, brat.'_

I got so fast to my feet that in the immediate second I was face flat on the floor. It was clean and smelled of bleach.

There was the heat and all those Alphas and … oh, God! Him! My memories were fuzzy but the smell of the ocean was still fresh.

No, no, no! I had let an Alpha take advantage of me, I let 'something' I swore I was going to destroy touch me. Where did he touch me? Did he rape me? Mark me?

I ran toward the first door I saw, not stopping until I was touching the sink and sought at my own reflection in the mirror. In a flash, my T-shirt touched the spotless, white marble and my hands were feeling up my neck.

I was so relieved to see no mark there, but soon the feeling transformed into confusion. There was nothing...not even a scratch or a bruise. The skin was flawless, on my neck, on my chest and even on my arms- arms and fingers which I remember perfectly what awful state I had reduced them to. I frowned. How was that possible? How could everything heal so fast?

_'I… i-it h-hurts. P-please, ma-make it stop.'_

_'I will. But I need to treat your wounds first. I need you to stand still. Can you do that for me?'_

I moved my fingers and they didn't hurt at all. Actually there was no pain anywhere, no burning or emptiness or even soreness. And more importantly…I was alive. When did I start to find life so precious?

My skin burned where I touched and had a healthy glow that didn't exist there before. The dark turquoise eyes that I adorned before now held a new bright blue-green light. It was frightening me that I was totally changed…that it wasn't me anymore.

I rubbed my neck harshly trying to see if some make-up had been applied but all I got in the end was a red neck and further uncertainty.

He was an Alpha… I was so sure, so positively sure. I was there when he beat the shit out of that group that had been two times his size. I felt his angry pheromones on my skin and had bathed in his Alpha musk for hours. I had enjoyed his touches when the full heat had hit.

That thought was terrifying because I didn't want to believe it.

There was no way that he simply helped me- a stranger, a male Omega in heat, without marking me and without even fucking me. Alphas were monsters. There was no way he was any different! I refused to believe it!

_'Shitty-eyes! Go and buy me all the Omega sex toys you can get.'_

_'Did you… did you mate him?'_

_'No.'_

_'Do you plan to?'_

_'No.'_

_'How can you resist?'_

Did he really resist? All this time? The record of an Alpha enduring the need to satisfy an Omega in heat, pushed in their hold, didn't bypass two hours. Only the most powerful Alpha resisted up to two hours. My heat lasted how long…Four or five days? But maybe because of the pill, it might have been longer. I didn't know for sure.

Usually an Alpha wouldn't touch anyone sexually without putting a mark on their prey first. It was a basic instinct to claim first and take after. If they didn't press the claim, their body would stop communicating to try and either end the erection or force the Alpha in a rut so they would be forced to mark. But there was also no soreness in my lower region that would have indicated the presence of being knotted.

I still refused to believe it.

I got dressed and returned to the bedroom, my heart pounding and feeling out of breath. My cocoon of blankets was the single mess that stood out in the overall tidiness of the room. Instinctively I rushed to arrange it and after everything was in order I started to relax my muscles.

Was this house the property of the French Alpha? And come to think of it, where was he? Was I even ready to meet him face to face, to see the face of my benefactor? I didn't know how to react anymore. Should I be angry that he saved me? I tried to put the puzzle of memories back piece by piece to find out how it was possible for him not to have fucked me like the worthless Omega I was in the eyes of society. I couldn't find an explanation. Should I be grateful?

I folded my arms and glanced up sullenly at the ceiling. Maybe I could try finding my way out without meeting him, disappear without a trace. I wonder what Mikasa would say when she would be forced to sniff me for the first time after my heat.

Curiosity got the better of me so I inhaled deeply, trying to immerse myself in the musky, roughness of an Alpha with his unique ocean scent that had surely remained on me after he left. After a minute, I started blinking rapidly and tried again, this time smelling the room.

There was no smell.

Not even the bleach on the floors could be smelled in the air. It was like he had not been touching me or even standing in the room at all. My mind spun with a hundred thoughts, I was already so tired of all of this confusion. Clenching my fist, I grit my teeth in irritation and bolted from the room into a small hall.

The house was perfect in every possible way. It wasn't too big or too small and every room was ultra clean and full of expensive objects. At the end of the tour, I came to the conclusion that there was no one else in the house except for me. The rendered awareness made my eyes water...I wasn't wanted there.

I entered what was supposed to be the kitchen and the smell that hit me left me stunned. He wasn't in the room, but on the kitchen table in all its full glory was what could be described as the best and largest breakfast I'd ever seen in my entire life. It was glorious. I could chose whatever my heart desired, from tea to coffee, to whatever type of juice I wanted. The food was breathtaking…there was bacon, eggs, and something that looked like mushrooms, pizza, caviar, lobster, steak and even curry. But who in the world would eat pizza, mushrooms or curry for breakfast?

The rest of the dishes looked unfamiliar and foreign and honestly they looked so expensive that I was scared of even touching them for an inspection. Even the damn fruits looked expensive. Looking more carefully I spotted something at the end of the table, where the desserts were placed, that made me want to bang my head against the wall. Was that a fucking cupcake drenched in gold? Because holy mother of cupcakes, it looked like it! Wait, could you eat gold? If the cupcake wasn't containing gold then surely the beautiful sculpture of a majestic bird situated near it had more gold on it that my family could buy in their life span. It was grandiose and I was surely going to stay far away from it.

I was hungry and since no one was here, I took it as a sign that everything was for me. I got a chair and sat as far as I could from the dessert corner. Was this some kind of a test? To see if I was going to eat the cupcake and steal the bird, because I could care less of a stupid bird even if it had gold on it. All I wanted was respect and some quiet in my life. I wasn't looking to become rich. Money would bring just pain and I had enough of that for a lifetime.

After giving it some thought, I chose orange juice, one egg and a little bacon. My usual breakfast even if the taste was telling me another story. I had never put something so good in my mouth before. I ate in silence and after I finished and washed the cup and the plate, I saw something in the middle of the table. It was my wallet, the single thing that I carried in my pocket the day my heat started.

I smiled. It was dirty, most of it having dried blood on it, but the Alpha had been kind enough not to throw it away or buy me another. That gesture left me immediately disgruntled.

Were the moments when I called all of them monsters over and over again a mistake? Was my dream of hating them all my life a lie? Could I regret every doubt I had, regret everything I thought of Alphas before? When I couldn't dream anymore, what was my purpose? When I had been lied to so much, what was the possibility of finding the truth? When you have found peace, was it now the time to reflect on everything that had once been wrong? I had just met my fate…shall I live up to that fate, knowing the sorrow and pain that lies ahead?

There was something else near my wallet, a piece of paper and some money. With shaky hands I grabbed the paper.

_'If you want to get a taxi…'_

_"If you want…"._ There was no command there. He didn't want me gone. It made my soul ache even when unstoppable warmth spilled into my veins like the sweetest intoxication. Not all of them were monsters.

I left the money there, grabbed the paper and put it in my back pocket and walked toward the front door. New shoes, my size, were waiting for me near the door. When I finally got outside I ran without looking back.

…

It took two hours for me to reach my house. I was cold and thirsty by then.

Miraculously, dad was home. I closed the front door silently, not making a noise. I was scared at how dad would react, if he would hit me and tell me that he didn't want me anymore or just kick me out.

He was sitting in the living room on the couch with his head low. The house was ravished, furniture broken, clothes all over the floor and pieces of china everywhere. When I approached, he raised his head, eyes red from crying and face pale devoid of life. When he saw me, his eyes widened.

"Eren…"

I never saw him move so fast in my life. He came toward me and before I could step back, he grabbed me into the tightest hug I'd ever experienced.

"My son! My son is alive! Thank you, God. Thank you!"

I stood there gaping like a fish, until I heard steps and noticed Mikasa running down the stairs to see what was going on. She saw me and started shedding tears. It was wrong, Mikasa never cried.

Dad let me go and quickly eyed me up and down in search of something before his eyes narrowed. Mikasa came to me and it was her turn to hug me while whimpering on my shoulder. I patted her back and rubbed my face in her neck. Her forest smell didn't feel as safe as it did before. The ocean was all I could think of.

"Eren, when Jean and Marco came and told us… I…I…"

She started crying again.

"It's okay, Mikasa. I'm okay. How many days had it been?"

"Fourteen days."

Two weeks. I felt myself choking on my own words, my brain paralyzed.

When she finally let me go, I observed that her hair was shorter and an ugly bruise was marring her cheek.

"Why did you cut your hair?"

"Show me your neck!"

Before I could answer Mikasa grabbed my hair, violently exposing my neck. I faltered slightly, the pain shooting something unpleasant in me, tears pricking the corners of my eyes. But before I could blink she inspected me and even put her nose along my neck and sniffed.

"What the fuck, Mikasa?" I yelled, pushing out of her grip and taking two steps back.

Her face was unreadable.

"Eren, I want you to tell me what happened." Dad's voice vibrated in the room, even if his tone was normal. He moved and was staying near the center of the room, not looking at me in the eye.

I had been so close to stepping on a china cup that I didn't hear what dad was saying.

"How did you do it, Eren?"

That woke me up.

"Do what?"

"Surviving without an Alpha."

I gulped down nervously.

"I didn't."

"Please, don't lie."

"I'm not! I… that night I got cornered by so many people I lost count and I didn't… I didn't let anyone touch me. And then this stupid, big group showed up and I thought… that it was the end. I couldn't fight them all. I know that it sounds cliché but… I was saved. And he took care of me and obviously didn't mate with me and…"

My Alpha sister put her hands around my shoulders and shook me hard. What was with her today?

"Eren, what are you saying? You needed an Alpha's pheromones on your body to live! There is nothing on your skin except for your scent. Nothing!"

I shot her a disdainful glare and hissed. "Do you think I don't know that? I can't explain how he did it but he kind of just erased his scent."

"Did you hit your head? Are you hallucinating?"

"Stop it, Mikasa! Stop it!"

"Eren…" Dad's voice was low. "You do realize that there is no Alpha who can resist in front of an Omega in heat, right? No one is strong enough to completely fight their own instincts."

"He is! He did it! That's all that matters! He isn't an asshole who thinks that male Omegas are just holes to fuck. He helped a complete stranger when he could have just left me there for other Alphas to find and rape me. I had been given another chance and I am glad for it. So I don't care If you believe me or not. I could care less."

"How much did you remember?"

Now dad was watching me in the eyes.

"Almost everything when the heat was mild. When it started to get worse he bought Omega toys for me. I don't remember anything after that."

I walked past them. I wanted to get to my room, build a nest and stay there.

"Eren?"

"What?"

"What's his name?"

"I don't know…"

But I knew. His name was Rivaille.

…

After I finished building I sat down and put my naked skin on everything, scenting. I didn't felt content anymore. I was depressed.

The paper was a great weight in my hand and I opened it and got to discern in awe at the messy writing. I longed to memorize every aspect of the words from the noble form the "I" took at the beginning to the insane look "x" got at the end. Somehow it made me laugh.

When I started thinking again, I tried to carve into my soul the fact that I would never see him again. My life would always remain intact and certain, mirroring a long-forgotten, withered flower. He would forever be just a touch that crossed… an enigma. A lot of stories start with two strangers but much more end with none.

…

It wasn't until morning that I saw that there was something else written on the back.

_'Be yourself, be happy, be proud. You are too special to die.'_

The paper smelled of sandalwood.

…

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"Don't mention it, Eren. You can't imagine how glad I am that you are fine. When you ran away from me like that I thought my heart really stopped."

"Oh, look who it is, Connie! The Yeager princess. You took your sweet time, motherfucker!"

I was worried for nothing. They didn't treat me any different after all.

"Stop it, Jean."

"Jean, Connie, I just wanted to say…"

"Yeager, don't force yourself! Shut up before you make yourself emotionally constipated."

"You are welcome, Eren. You can buy me and Sasha some pizza and..."

I couldn't hear what Connie said, being too busy breaking Jean's nose again. Well at least I tried to be nice at first. Later, I would call that a development.

…

"I have a theory, Eren."

"Shoot."

"I think your Alpha might be 'humanity's strongest Alpha'."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

I just rolled my eyes and scoffed, fixing my face with a scowl to hide the nerves coursing their way through my body. Armin had kept pestering me for three days now with questions and theories but that wasn't what made me feel uncomfortable.

"Armin, I wanted to ask you something."

_'…from the moment I saw you, since I couldn't ask my sister or father...I was too nervous to do it at first because I knew that you'd realize what's going on, so I kept quiet. But now I can feel that you already were able to read everything.'_ remained unsaid.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever… heard of the name Rivaille?" I asked him spotting a group of Omega girls who were whispering and looking over at me. Probably talking about me going into heat in public.

"Eren…"

"I mean, I heard dad talking about someone named that at dinner." Nice lie, Eren. Congratulations. You fucking messed up.

Armin was wringing his hands together nervously. He always did that when he was hiding something.

"Please, Armin. Your dad is a cop. You should know something."

"You shouldn't, Eren. Rivaille is dangerous. Please, don't make me say it. We can get in trouble."

"Okay. I'm sorry. Forget that I asked."

He probably smelt my distress because he bit his lip and came closer so he could whisper in my ear.

"Rivaille is the leader of 'The Wings of Freedom'."

Wings…

_'We… we have special orders. We should hunt the 'The Wings of Freedom' not fuck Omegas.'_

"Eren, do you know who 'The Titans' are?"

Armin looked panicked, eyes wide but sparkling with a dark flame.

_'Shut the fuck up! We're 'The Titans'. We're the fucking law around here and at the moment I don't give a shit about Rivaille or whatever his name is and his gang.'_

"N-no."

"It's a group," Armin was looking around checking to see if someone could hear him, "the biggest gang in the city. The real mafia. They sell drugs, sell organs, they control the prostitution, they rape or kill people. All the good stuff. But what bites them hard is that the group may have power but it's too large and they aren't smart enough. At one point in time they really pissed someone off. An Alpha. Someone named Rivaille."

I was stunned. I wanted Armin to shut up but at the same time I wanted him to continue. He did.

"No one really knows what the story is except for the ones involved, but to put it simply, they say that Rivaille got all his friends together, made a new gang and called it 'The Wings of Freedom'. They don't deal with the things 'The Titans' do, but their central point is selling guns on the black market, so they're not really clean themselves." Armin paused.

"Their group is much smaller, but faster and smarter and all they want is to destroy 'The Titans' at all costs but it's not that easy. 'The Titans' have bases all over the country, not just in the city and no one really knows who their leader is. Many people call the creation of 'The Wings' the best counterattack made against them and the others who suffered because of 'The Titans' see 'The Wings' as their salvation."

_'Ri-Rivaille! Don't kill me, don't…'_

"When 'The Wings' needed to spread across the country as well, for unknown reasons, Rivaille refused to be the boss for all the new bases that were in making so he started to share his leadership with two other people. But you know what I think? I think that this is just a very smart strategy in a successful attempt of tricking the enemy. Rivaille is and will remain the actual boss. The rest is a façade.

"On that night, when your heat started, 'The Titans' hit the jackpot on where an important transaction of 'The Wings' was taking place. It was, of course, a very nicely planned trap. 'The Titans' fell for it but on the way towards the meet-up they got distracted by something. An Omega in heat."

I looked at the ground, avoiding looking at Armin's gaze.

"I think you know what happened then. Please, Eren, promise me that you will never go searching for him. Imagine if 'The Titans' would find out that he helped you during your heat, imagine what they could do to you or your family to get to him. I think he erased his scent from your skin for a reason."

"Armin, calm down."

"I don't want to lose you, Eren, and I already did once. You're my best friend."

In the end there had been no promises just hugs.

…

Mikasa was older than me by two years and since we started high school, she had always waited for me near the gates so we could go home together- except for Monday and Friday when she had martial arts training. Today was Thursday and she wasn't there. Armin told me that some people had saw her entering a very sleek black car with a very angry expression on her face.

I never asked. It wasn't my business even if I had a feeling of what she was trying to do.

That night Rivaille's note disappeared from the place I had carefully hid it. I never found it again.

…

In the end, I couldn't stay away.

"I just need to know where to find him."

I wanted to thank him so bad that it hurt.

"Kid, you are young as fuck! You better step back if you know what's best for you."

It was impossible for someone not to skeptically announce to him that there was a lunatic teenager looking for him in the middle of the night, asking strangers in dark alleys and trying to pay for information.

I felt guilty. I couldn't physically or mentally give him up.

Maybe he didn't want me; maybe he didn't want to see me. These kinds of thoughts crossed my mind during the moments when I was almost asleep, as the last thing on my mind. I was afraid of closing my eyes and dreaming of his touch again. But I wanted to hear him say it and then maybe I could back off. In the meantime all that was left of me was the desire to search.

I never expected that just after two nights a miracle happened. A beautiful, petite Omega woman approached me when I left the house in the middle of the night again. She was pretty and for a second, words like 'trap' and 'Titans' resonated in my mind. But when she raised her wrist showing me her tattoo all my doubts disappeared. It was two pairs of overlapping wings. The wings of freedom.

"Wow! So it's true! You are indeed very, very cute. Hello, Eren. I am Petra. The leader sent me."

And there in her hand was another folded piece of paper. With shaking hands I took it from her but I didn't have the power to open it just yet.

"Thank you so much." I knew that I had tears in my eyes, but I gave her a grateful smile, hoping that she would understand.

Petra watched me in wonder for a few seconds, like she couldn't comprehend what was really happening. When she finally smiled back, I hugged her. After ruffling my hair and laughing at my expression, she left and I ran back into the house nearly holding my breath. And when I closed the door to my room, I started to breathe again.

I had expected the worst, to see something negative written on the paper but there were only two sentences and a phone number.

_'Stop being a brat and just go to sleep. If you need something just text.'_

I quickly took my phone and started typing out a message.

_'I just wanted to thank you…'_

* * *

**A.N**: 30 pages and this is just the prologue! Nothing important in this chapter. Holy shit!

**Important note!**

At first I didn't know if I should add this at the beginning of the chapter or at the end but after some diligent thinking I decided that the latter option is the best. This note is VERY important so read it carefully before you decide to spam me with messages like: "Stupid, it's Levi not Rivaille!111!" because of course I will laugh and not respond!

I know perfectly well that officially it is "Levi", pronounced **in the English way** "Leev-eye" and in this A.U. I can guarantee you that Levi is his actual name. As you already can guess from what you read so far Levi is known as Rivaille in 'The Wings of Freedom' gang and not with his real name. Now you are going to ask, isn't Levi and Rivaille pronounced ALMOST the same in English? Won't people be able to tell that Rivaille is actually Levi?

Well here comes the amazing part! My story doesn't take place in an English speaking country. What does this have to do with anything? The only language (as far as my hours of research stretched) where "Levi" is pronounced as "Leev-eye" is English.

I won't lie. I finished the anime last week and I read the manga two days ago so maybe for some of you it does seem like I am a chick with no life, typing non-sense. But I live in the East-Central Europe and here everyone says "Le-vi" or "Le-vii" not "Leev-eye". I didn't even know that I was saying it wrong until yesterday. It was mind blowing and after that SURPRISE! I found that "Leev-eye" is actually just the English pronunciation and I wasn't saying it wrong after all! In all the other languages like German, French, Hebrew, Swedish, Turkish, etc. it's pronounced as "Le-vi" or "Le-vii".

So since this story isn't taking place in an English speaking country it is normal to be "Le-vi" or "Le-vii", but as a reader you can read it in what way you prefer.

For "Rivaille" the name is pronounced "Ri-va-i" like how the French say "Versailles" ("Ver-sa-i"). "Rivaille" is indeed a real name and people were and are named like this even today.

At the beginning of the manga many people assumed that Rivaille was the Corporal's actual name since the manga seems to take place in Germany/Western Europe, where a French name wouldn't be unheard of.

Now, the mangaka himself has stated that Levi is named after a boy from Jesus Camp. This happens to be an American documentary film, where the pronunciation of the name is "Leev-eye". This is also where the mangaka based the pronunciation of "Levi" on.

The only problem is that his manga takes place in an area where the name would be pronounced as "Le-vi (i)"! Big failure, isn't it?

So to make things short, in other languages "Levi" is pronounced differently from the English way and it doesn't resemble "Rivaille" in the slightest. Capiche?

And for the last time I will repeat that Levi is the official name and I will use it. As much as I wanted to use Rivaille, because of my sweet French fetish (Don't look at me that way, hun, hearing French is hot as damn!) I will stick to Levi.

About the origin and the roots of the characters, I won't spoiler you very much but I will have you know that Levi is just half French. Is he French-American, French-Japanese, French-Hebrew, French-German? Who knows? Read the next chapters and maybe you will find out. ^^

Thanks for reading.


End file.
